Find My Way Back
by pocket dial
Summary: Revised and updated Chapter 1. About last night...


**A/N: As always, drunk writing.**

**One-shot.**

**About last night...**

* * *

Catherine drove in silence. She finally made a decision. She had to tell Vincent that they couldn't see each other anymore.

The front door to his houseboat was unlocked and she walked in without a thought. His robe was open and she couldn't help but look. It had been a while since they made love. Far too long, in fact.

She tried to tell him that they couldn't see each other anymore because she was with someone else now, a former beast. He thought that he couldn't make her happy but that wasn't true. She was the happiest she'd ever been when she was with him. If only he knew the truth.

He did. He knew. He saw past her façade and the mask she wore everyday.

He looked deep into her jade eyes and knew exactly what she wanted to tell him. All along it was him that she wanted to be with but was too scared and afraid of what might happen. He broke her heart far too many times but he was always the one to fix it as well.

His kiss was a bit salty like the food he just threw out but she still enjoyed it like she always had. He pulled away and stared into her eyes. Their nose grazed for a moment as she contemplated her next move.

She didn't nod as usual. She looked into his eyes and gave him a sign of approval that he needed from her so that he could continue to do all of the things that he thought of doing to her. His eyes quickly brightened with lust. He was a man and beast, a fact she knew since they first met.

She wanted it as much as he did. She could no longer deny her feelings for him.

Tonight made her realize how important he was in her life. The thought of losing him scared her half to death. She couldn't lose him again.

He kissed her again and this time without hesitation. She felt the wetness of his tongue hungrily taste hers and she did the same.

No logic could ever explain why she did what she did and how she felt at the moment. The heart was never really good at explaining, especially hers.

God, she missed it, his lips and his kiss. How it made her heart melt. A single action made her weak in the knees.

There was no effort needed to kiss him back. It was automatic like the way her heart raced or skipped a beat whenever he was around.

He whisked her in his arms, easily carrying her up the stairs to the bedroom where they first made love in when he sort of got his memories back and kind of kidnapped her.

He set her down on the foot of his bed and waited for her to make the next move. He clenched his fists at his sides as he waited. She didn't wait to undo the knot on his robe. Her hands trembled as she did.

She stood up and removed it with ease as her fingertips felt every vein on his arms. He was holding back, trying to keep the beast deep within him. He was doing it for her, always for her.

The robe fell to the floor with a silent thud as she let it go. She held his shaky hand in hers and tiptoed to kiss his lips.

She always understood him. His amber eyes dimmed to its usual soulful sepia tone.

He gently cupped her face in both hands and softly stroked her cheeks. Her words went unsaid as she parted her lips then closed them again but she didn't have to say anything for him to hear her. Her heart spoke loudly in his ears.

"I love you so much, Catherine. More than you'll ever know."

She knew. God, she knew and it frightened her. He was too close. As always he was too damn close just like in the car and the past couple of years they've known each other. He was the only one to ever get that close, who she let inside her heart.

She was the wreck. It was her fault for not being able to let him go and she will never be able to especially after tonight.

He softly kissed her lips and echoed the sentiment of his words again. "I love you Catherine." His tongue was slow as it explored her kiss. "...so much. I'll fight for you until my last breath."

Her heart raced as it always did. She was his undoing and he was her unraveling.

A sweet torture. A temptation she could never deny.

She met his eyes as he paused. They stared until the tears started but they both kept it at bay.

He traced her lips with his thumb and she parted them to taste him. He moaned and kissed her hard. She did the same and returned his heated kiss. Their tongues duelled like a wave against a tide.

He pulled away and panted heavily upon her lips. She kissed him softly and smiled.

After everything they've been through, good and bad, she still knew how to get under his skin and deep within his veins. Her heart was deafening, beating loudly in his ears.

His hands were shaky as he removed her jacket. He tossed it aside and didn't give a damn where it landed. Her blouse came next. His fingers caressed her soft skin as he unbuttoned her top. He quickly disposed of it and tossed it on the floor.

He grazed her arms, his calloused fingertips against her soft skin lightly touching her as he undid her bra. He slipped off the lace fabric covering her breasts and admired the two rosy nipples that were calling out to him.

He traced the two hardened peaks with the tip of his middle finger while tasting the other. He slowly traced it with his tongue, drawing a circle with the wet tip of his mouth.

She clawed his shoulders as he took his time with each breast. As one was teased with his fingers he enjoyed the other with his tongue, mouth and teeth. He took turns with each one, making sure that neither was neglected.

"Vincent..." She moaned, the name she'd been calling out all along even while with another man. Her heart raced and she knew he heard. It spoke volumes. It was more than lust but a longing she tried to deny for so long.

He paused and looked up at her. She met his eyes, the same amber eyes that the beast favored. He was always both, man and beast. Something she accepted long ago but forgot along the way.

"Don't stop." Her voice was filled with yearning. Her eyes spoke the words she couldn't say out loud. "_I don't want you to stop fighting for me...for us."_

He moved slowly as his tongue and lips made its way down her toned stomach. He traced the labored breathing with soft and wet kisses while his fingers splayed over her breast, kneading it with the palm of his hands.

"Vincent...it's been so long." She hoped he understood. No man was able to satisfy her like he had. He knew every nook and cranny of her body. It was his hands, mouth, tongue, lips and every other part of his body that she craved all along. He was the only one to pleasure her in ways she could never describe.

He made her feel things she never felt before. It was pass the toes curling but butterflies in her stomach while her heart raced and slowed all at once.

He sat her down on the edge of the bed and started to undo the lace on her boots. She kicked them off as he pulled it away. His hands were quick when removing her socks.

He kissed her lips as he unbuttoned her jeans. Her tongue played with his as he slid the zipper down. Her nervousness went away as his fingers slowly trailed down her thighs when slipping off her jeans and panty.

He stood in front of her with the bulge in his black boxer briefs sticking out like her gun clipped to her petite waist. She licked her lips and stared up at him.

He smelled her arousal and it turned his eyes brighter than it already was. It was as bright as a sunrise.

She slipped off the last of his clothing and revealed something she longed to have since the moment she came to his residence. She licked the tip that glistened and sucked on the head softly. Her tongue slowly made a pass on the entire length and she swallowed him as he thrust forward.

He laced his fingers in her hair and thrust with her as she took him again and again. His whole body shivered and he pulled out before he lost control. She was too damn good.

He groaned in agony. He wanted, correction, he needed to be inside of her.

She crawled backwards until she felt the pillows behind her body as he followed closely. He kissed her lips and let their tongues taste each other.

He spread her ankles wide on his bed and stared longingly at her. Her arousal was evident.

He kissed every inch of her legs and possessed her body like she wanted. He tasted every part of her that she was willing to give and she always gave him her all.

Her body eased and relaxed as he slid two fingers inside of her while tasting her. He sucked on her sensitive nub as he thrust his fingers in long and fluid strokes. She felt him everywhere inside of her as his fingers and tongue explored her. She gripped the sheets underneath her and arched her back as she reached a state of bliss.

He smiled down at her and kissed her lips as he slowly entered her. She felt every inch spread her, sending a heated chill down her spine and her toes curled as he filled her body, heart and soul.

She smiled at him as their eyes met. "Make love to me Vincent."

His thrust was slow and she felt every part of him. His large hands were all over her body. His lips and mouth continued to tease and please her. He was bigger than she last remembered as he filled her over and over, almost sending her over the edge.

She fell hard. Fell for his longing and loving hazel eyes that was staring into her.

He placed the back of her knees over his shoulders and moved forward, thrusting deep inside of her. The penetration and angle caused her to shiver all the way down to her spine and back up to her heart causing it to beat uncontrollably.

She felt every inch move in and out, sliding and slithering, claiming her the way he always had. His body fit perfectly with hers and she wouldn't have it any other way.

He thrust, moving his hips in rhythm with hers. He always knew how she liked it and she the same. Her lips found his in a frantic and passionate kiss as she continued to lose herself in the moment and in him.

He filled her over and over like no one ever had before and never will. Her hands searched for his as she neared another orgasm, too many for her to count. She came undone, stroking the beast within him as his eyes glowed.

He kissed her neck and buried himself deep within her waiting and pleading body. He plunged into her depths and lost himself in her eyes as she stared at the man and beast.

He kissed her lips and let his tongue do all the talking as he felt her tighten around his length. She breathed loudly and cursed his name as another surge filled her body.

"Fuck...Vincent..." She screamed as her body wilted away underneath him.

His glowing eyes looked into hers as he moved slowly, thrusting deep and slow, over and over. He held her hand in his and moved it above her head, stilling her movements as he took control of their bodies.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and locked it behind him as he slowly started to come undone. He consumed every inch of her mind, body, heart and soul as they both reached a perfect place of bliss and ecstacy.

They were once lost but not tonight. They were better together than apart. Destiny had a way of telling them something they both knew all along.

They finally found their way back to each other and fell asleep in each other's arm.

* * *

**The end.**


End file.
